1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is methods of anti-lock brake control, in which when the wheel is about to become locked, control valve means capable of controlling a braking pressure for a brake device irrespective of a braking operation is operated to reduce the braking pressure of the brake device in order to reduce a braking force, thereby avoiding the wheel becoming locked, and when the braking pressure is to be recovered, the control valve means is operated to intermittently increase the braking pressure for the brake device for a given time in order to moderate the increasing of the braking force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a conventionally known an anti-lock brake control device in which the operation of control valve means for controlling the braking pressure for a brake device is controlled in accordance with a variation in speed of a subject wheel, and when the braking pressure is to be recovered, the control valve means is intermittently operated for a given time to slowly increase the braking pressure. However, when the vehicle operator or driver has his or her foot released from a brake pedal during an intermittent operation of such control valve means, during a time when it is unnecessary to cause the control valve means to continue its intermittent operation, otherwise an unnecessary operational noise may be generated, and electric power may be wastefully consumed.